bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrancar Trio
The Arrancar Trio is an army of Arrancar banded together to destroy the Soul Society. It's called "Trio" based on it's t hree figurehead leader, Anonadamiento Extermino, but is actaully led by Honoka, a powerful Arrancar said to have been the first ever Hollow, and subsequently, the first ever Arrancar. History The Arrancar Trio is said to have originally formed a couple months after Sosuke Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. It started when the Arrancar Honoka--originally in Aizen's Espada, but defected some time ago--recruited Anonadamiento Extermino, Instanteno Asonanica, and Plata Senores, and reviving Ulquiorra Cifer, but the organization quickly expanded to include a lot more Arrancar. Similar to how the Espada each had an aspect of death attached to them, each of the Arrancar here have an aspect of Hate attached to them. However, the power of Hate works slightly differently here than it did with Aizen's Espada. Not only does the aspect they carry show their personality, like in the Espada, but it can also be used as an internal power, that, if mastered, can unleashing a frightening amount of power to use, known as Manifestation of Hate. Unique Wardrob The Arrancar Trio wears a variant of the Espada cloak, that is black instead of white, and has the Japanese Kanji for Hate, (きらい), on the front in white, and the Kanji for their specific Aspect of Hate on the back in white. They all each have a red ring on. Membership Requirements for Membership In order to become a member of the Arrancar Trio, specific requirments have been noted by Honoka to be absolute neccesary before admittance is allowed. *The most basic rule is that they absolutely have to be an Arrancar. No exceptions. Honoka states that even people like Sosuke Aizen, who have betrayed the Soul Society and accused of high treason, would not be able to be trusted for the organization, simply because he's a Shinigami. He also states that they won't allow regular Hollows, Gillion, Adjuchas, Menos, Vasto Lorde, or Menos Grande, simply because they're far too weak to cut it for the organization. *They have to have achieved Segunda Etopa, the second and final release and resurreccion of an Arrancar's Zanpakuto, if they are Regular Espada or Prevaron Espada. No exceptions. This gives them tremendous power, which Honoka knows will be required to destroy the Soul Society. Regular Fraccion and Prevaron Fraccion can't use Segunda Etopa. *Loyalty. Each Arrancar serving under Honoka must have an undying loyalty to him, from start to finish. If he senses that this begins to dwindle even a tiny bit, he'll kill them without a moment's thought or hesitation. Known Members Espada Fraccion Prevaron Espada The Prevaron Espada are, despite being immensely powerful Arrancar, Arrancar who have lost their rank as actual Espada, of the sixteen strongest, for one reason or another. Each of them also have a group of Fraccion, similar to the regular Espada, who have a number and obeys their every command. Below are a list of all of the Prevaron Espada and their Fraccion in the Arrancar Trio. Prevaron Fraccion Powers and Abilities Each Arrancar in this army individually are immensely powerful, but it's said that if five or more attacked the Soul Society at once, they'd be able to destroy the entirety of the Gotei 13. It's said that if ten or more attacked the Soul Society at once, they'd be able to destroy the entirety of the Gotei 13 and the Royal Guard. And finally, it's said that if fifteen or more attacked the Soul Society at once, they'd be able to destroy the entirety of the Gotei 13, the Royal Guard, and the Royal Family, including the Spirit King, effectively paving the way for them being able to eliminate the entire Soul Society. That is, of course, the Espada. Spiritual Power: The spiritual power of the Arrancar ranges from Great Spiritual Power, all the way to Overwhelming Spiritual Power, and even higher yet. Cero: Every member are capable of using high speed, high powered Cero's, which will of course range drastically in speed power depending on who's using it them. Bala: Every member are capable of using high speed, high powered Bala's, which will of course range drastically in both speed and power dsepending on who's using them. However, only the regular Espada possess this power. Even Prevaron Espada can't use Bala. Sonido: Every member are capable of using incredibly fast Sonido's, which will range from just bein gincredibly fast, to being outragously fast, to being ovrwhelmingly fast. Hierro: Every member has such a strong Hierro, that they're almost impossible to cut. #6-#1 are impossible to cut by normal means. Pesqueda: Every member has the ability to summon a Garganta to travel between the realms. Hakuda: Every member is able to fight efficently in Hakuda. Physical Strength: Most members of this organization has at least great physical strength, going all the way up to immense physical strength and overwhelming physical strength. High Speed Regeneration: Every member has some form of high speed regeneration, which only gets faster as you get to stronger members. This includes the Regular Espada and Prevaron Espada. Regular Fraccion and Prevaron Fraccion do not possess this ability. Swordsmenship Specialist: Every member has a Zanpakuto, and has immensely incredible swordsmenship abilities. This includes the Regular Espada, Prevaron Espada, Regular Fraccion, and Prevaron Fraccion. Resurreccion: Every member has the ability to release the Resurreccion, considering that all true Arrancar have Resurreccion in some form. This includes the Regular Espada, Prevaron Espada, Regular Fraccion, and Prevaron Fraccion. Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa: It's required for every member of the Regular Espada, as well as every member of the Prevaron Espada, to possess a Segunda Etopa release. Regular Fraccion and Prevaron Fraccion don't possess a Segunda Etopa release. Yomigaeri Shini (よみがえりしに lit Reviving Dead): '''A powerful Arrancar ability that allows them to revive the dead of any being that has Hollow in them. This could be true Hollows, (from regular Hollows, all the way up to Arancars), or Vizeords, (part Hollow part Shinigami). Only #5-#1 are able to use this ability. '''This ability is available only to regular Espada. Even Prevaron Espada aren't able to use this power. '''Special Power: Every member of the Espada has a special power, granted to them by Honoka, theat they're able to use in combat. It can be as simple as an elemental attack, to something convoluted and multi layered. Their Fraccion possess the same power as they do, albeit much weaker, obviously. Trivia *The Arrancar Trio is an expanded version of the Espada, with a lot more members, they're a lot more powerful, and without the inclusion of any Shinigami to lead them. *According to the author, the theme song for the organization as a whole is Silent Melody by Working For A Nuclear Free City, on the inFAMOUS Soundtrack.